Moonless night
by Alicementos98
Summary: What happens when the love of your life disappears? what would you do. jasper faces that problem when alice does not come home after going to investigate a new problem in Forks.


Hey guys this is moonless night. This is not written by me but by Claire. One of my p6 best friends

To Claire for writing this amazing story, Adeline and Tammy.

Chapter 1 In the clearing

Jasper's pov

Snow fell lightly, forming a white blanket on the grassy clearing. The Cullens were sitting on the rocks chit-chatting though Alice had gone behind a cluster of Juniper bushes to pick a few nature samples for one of her classes. She finally appeared near a bed of nettles with a few types of leaves in her hand

Alice danced towards where I was sitting and placed all her findings in the small box that she had brought along. She sat beside me and leant against my shoulder, eyes closed. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Alice sighed contently, her small frame still and statue-like. I hummed her favourite song-River Flows in You, very unlike a lullaby but made Alice relaxed and happy.

"When you hum or play this song, think of me, "I told her frequently.

"I will," she would grin and reply," it's our song."

A while later, thudding beats of animals running could be heard. We turned our heads in unison to the source of the sound. The loud sound was accompanied with the hot animal-human scent of werewolves. Moments later, two gigantic beasts shrugged through the bushes, their tongues hanging out and panting after running.

Renesmee ran to hug the huge russet brown Jacob-wolf and kissed him on his nose. She then petted the gangly and sandy Seth-wolf on the head. Happiness was surging out of her like heat waves. She wore a huge smile which would make any toothpaste production company clammer for her to help them advertise.

Bella was nestled comfortably in Edward's arms. Not talking, just enjoying the silence and company of each other. Carlisle an Esme were talking, holding each other's hands and laughing once in a while. Rosalie was being chased by Emmett, their laughter echoing loudly from the trees as they dodged and ran effortlessly.

Alice and me sat silently and still, finding it all right to just sit quietly. We were like two pieces in a puzzle, meant to be together forever. Soon, Edward and Bella walked over to us.

"Want to join them?"Edward asks and gestured to Rose and Em. Alice looks at me knew what I wanted.

"No," she says and throws a snow ball at Edward. Edward dodges and tapped his temples.

"Too slow," was all he said. Then it begun.

Snowballs flew everywhere, ensuring a typical snowball fight. Well, for vampires anyway. Alice and I protected each other's backs as we threw snowballs at the rest of the Cullens. By the time we finished, our clothes and body were slightly wet. We rushed back into the house to change and clean up before going to school.

Alice looked pretty in a black long sleeve shirt. She wore dark jeans with a lovely black jacket. On her delicate feet were dark brown boots.

"Why have you decided to wear black today?"I asked curiously. She usually wore bright coloured clothes.

"To blend in with the weather."She gestured at the murky grey sky with dark ominous clouds drifting in it. Sighing, she took the black umbrella and we danced out of the room.

Edward rounded the bend and I saw the red brick building of the school. He parked his Volvo into the car lot and we got out. The girls were waiting for us at Rose's convertible. Alice walked to me and held my cool pale hand. I spotted a few rich and snobbish boys looking at Alice's hand twined with mine with complete jealousy.

I started to look at Alice from their perspective. Graceful movements, angelic face, musical voice and fashionable. Always overshadowed by her blond breath-taking sister, but now shines in her own way. Black clothes made her stand out from the white snow, golden, topaz eyes sparkling with happiness and her graceful movements made her angelic features more...angelic.

Alice danced towards her first period classroom, pulling me along to that small classroom filled with irresistible scent of her classmates. My eyes turned onyx black and my hands tightened around Alice's petite hand. Alice's head jerked in response and she looked at me in alarm, her feelings assuring and concerned.

"Go. I'll be fine."I breathed in a tasted the lush whiff of blood. It smelt to me the way a burger smells to a starving human.

She danced into the room while I walked swiftly to my first somphore class.

"English," I grumbled to Emmett. "All a load full of simple and obviously boring lectures."

Emmett laughed silently, "Well only to you. To others, it's fascinating." Stressing on the last word.

Hope you love it. Nasty comments keep to yourself. Please review


End file.
